Yorkshin School, a Gaje Fanfic
by Aru Rae
Summary: "OH! TERNYATA GON EMANG BENERAN ANAKNYA KURAPIKA!" "ITU ANAK LU SAMA LEORIO ATAU SAMA KURORO, KURAPIKA?" "KILLUA ANAK LU JUGA, KURAPIKA?" Pagi hari, di Kafetaria sekolah Yorkshin, yang hangat dengan gosip panas. Warning: AU, Drabble, OOC, OC, etc. Mind to Read and Review My First Fanfic?


*** I * : JPGTY2S (Jaringan Pengedar Gosip Terpopuler York Shin School)**

"Oi! Aru!" Cewek berambut hitam legam yang dikuncir dua itu berlari mengejar sohibnya yang baru datang dengan muka suram. Suram ngantuk, maksudnya.

Hari pertama sekolah, setelah liburan musim panas selama seratus empat hari, jelas super berat. Apalagi tiga hari terakhir dipakai buat ngerjain tugas yang numpuknya udah kayak Gunung Kilimanjaro yang dikasih sama guru-guru kejam nan sadis bin tegaan. Lebih kejam dari pembunuhan mutilasi, man!

"Muram amat sih! Udah minum obat belum?" Rena menepuk bahu sohibnya dengan tenaga yang kelewatan. Aru mendelik sadis sebelum mengusap-usap bahunya yang perih.

"Lu, nyantai banget ya. _Peer _Aljabar, Sastra Inggris, sama Fotografi belum dikerjain, kan?" Aru sok rajin. Er... Emang sih, rajin. Rajin deket-deket _deadline._

"Hemm..." Rena usap-usap dagu, sok serius. Beberapa saat kemudian dia nyengir kambing terus kedip-kedip nista ke arah sohibnya, "Fotografi sih, udah. Tapi Aljabar sama Sastra Inggris belum. Kan ada elu, Sista gue yang paling baik. Gue pinjem _peer _elu yaa? _Pyiss_~"

"OGAH! Gue ngerjain sampe mau mati, lu seenaknya _copy-paste_!"

"Nanti gue traktir deh~"

"Nggak! Pendirian gue tetap teguh!"

"Duh, _please_. Lu nggak tega kan, kalo gue dihukum sama Miss Anna?"

"Gue tega, kok. Biar lu berubah! Belajar tanggung jawab dan disiplin!"

"Lu sok amat. Tugas hasil _deadline_ juga."

"WOY!"

"Em..." Rena berpikir keras untuk membujuk sohibnya, "Oke deh, gimana kalo tukar sama alamat _e-mail_ Kurapika?"

Cip cip cip.

Aru membeku.

Krik krik krik.

Bunyi hujan, diatas genting~ *author dibuang*

"E-emang lu punya?" pendirian Aru mulai luntur. Rena nyengir lagi, _'Kena, lu,'_ pikirnya kejam sama sohibnya sendiri.

"Kagak sih. Kalo gue punya dari dulu gue udah kasih ke elu, lah. Secara gue ini cewek baik hati, tidak sombong, dan rajin menabung~ apa lagi lu sohib gue," Rena goyang dombret―eh, berkacak pinggang maksudnya.

"Nggak usah nge-gas, keles. Lu kagak punya terus nawarin gue, apa maksudnya?" Cewek pakar sastra itu mendadak alay. Rena _sweatdrop_, tapi lalu serius lagi dengan kesepakatan yang dibuatnya.

"Gue bisa hubungin Ratu Gaga," Rena nepuk dada bangga. Karena ia _pettan_, jadi―*dibunuh Rena*, "Dia relasi gue."

"Ratu... Gaga?"

"Lu nggak tau? Dia Ketua Umum JPGTY2S!"

"Apaan itu JPGTY2S?!" Aru mulai sewot.

"Jaringan Pengedar Gosip Terpopuler York Shin School. Lu kuper amat sih, Ru!" Rena ikutan sewot, "Ratu Gaga itu Ketua Umumnya. Bukan nama asli, cuma nama sandi. Lu bisa bayangin kalau dia pake nama asli?"

"Astaga..." Aru _facepalm,_ capek berdebat sama sohibnya yang memang sedikit 'oleng', "Terserah lu aja deh. Gue ada rapat Pengurus Asrama sekarang. Hubungin aja kalo lo udah dapet _e-mail_nya, oke Sist? Dah!"

"Nggak bisa gitu, dong!" Rena menarik lengan Aru sebelum cewek itu bener-bener kabur, "Lu tinggalin jaminan buat gue, dong! Gimana kalo lu kabur setelah dapet _e-mail_nya Kurapika?"

Aru bengong. Heran sama isi otak sohibnya. Kelamaan liburan mungkin, sampai-sampai isinya menguap semua.

"Kita COD Sist (wut?), lu serahin ke gue _e-mail_nya, gue serahin ke elu kopian tugas gue."

Hening kembali.

"Oh iya, ya."

*** II * : Pika-mama Yang Berlabel Rajin VS Author Nista Yang Tersakiti**

Kurapika menghempaskan diri di bangku Kafetaria setelah membeli dua potong roti gandum dan secangkir cokelat panas untuk sarapan. Pagi itu Kafetaria tampak kosong, dan merupakan hal yang biasa untuk hari pertama masuk setelah liburan panjang. Pasalnya, hampir seluruh murid berlarian kesana-kemari dengan buku tugas di tangan mereka. Mengejar orang-orang berlabel rajin dengan membabi buta (?) lalu merampas PR mereka untuk di _copy-paste_.

"Label Rajin" itu tentu saja melekat di seorang Kurapika Kuruta. Hanya saja dia datang lebih pagi, menghindari amuk massa, duduk di pojok kursi Kafetaria yang terlupakan, dan sarapan pagi dengan tenang.

_"Yah, gue emang kelewat jenius, sih,"_ batin Kurapika sambil manggut-manggut dan tersenyum bangga. Cowok cantik ini bisa narsis juga ternyata.

_Well, did you forget something, Pika-chan?_

Kurapika merinding. Dan segera menengok kiri-kanan. Memastikan bahwa suara tersebut mempunyai sosok. Tapi nihil. Tampaknya itu cuma suara ngenes Author yang mau muncul di cerita, tapi keburu ditawan para Fangirls Kurapika.

_Oi! Ini gue Pika-chan! Gue kagak bisa muncul di cerita kayak Jin di iklan-iklan itu dan berpose ala Kawaii Titan di hadapan elu. Fangirls elu ngiket gue di pohon cabe, nih. Gue mau ngasih elu peringatan doang._

"Peringatan?" diam-diam Kurapika bersyukur karena nggak perlu muntah di tempat.

_Iya, lu ingat sama anak lu?_

"Anak gue?"

_Iya, yang rambutnya jabrik warna hitam-hijau itu! Anaknya elu sama LeOREO!_

"Jabrik hitam-hijau... Gon maksud lu? Eh? TUNGGU BENTAR! GON BUKAN ANAK GUE!"

Untunglah di Kafetaria ini nggak ada siapa-siapa, Pika-chan. Kalau ada, mungkin lu udah diseret ke dokter kandungan (?).

_Udah, diem aja lu! Fanfic gue ini. Dan lu inget seberapa tajamnya hidung Gon?_

"Hah? Tajam?"

BRAK!

Belum sempat Sang Author Sarap menjawab, pintu Kafetaria sudah terbuka dalam satu bantingan. Menampakkan sosok bocah imut berambut jabrik hitam-hijau yang mencangklong _postman bag orange_ di ambang pintu...

...dengan massa di belakangnya.

_Yaay! Gon-chan panjang umur~!_

"Itu Kurapika-nii!" Suara _innocent_-nya melengking ke seluruh ruangan, sekaligus komando bagi massa yang mengikutinya. Kurapika kelewat kaget. Sementara Sang Author cengengesan tanpa dosa dan mulai nyanyi lagu selamat ulang tahun di saat yang amat-sangat-tidak-tepat.

"ITU KURAPIKA!"

"WOY! KURA-KURA! GUE PINJEM PEER LU!"

"LU NGUMPET DISINI DARI PAGI?!"

"NGGAK SOLIDER LU!"

"Author kamvr*t! Kenapa nggak ngomong dari tadi?!" Kurapika kalang-kabut dan mencoba kabur. Tapi sayang, posisinya tidak strategis. Massa mengepungnya dengan cepat dan merampas ranselnya. Kafetaria yang hening bereinkarnasi menjadi Tanah Abang―dimana ransel Kurapika jadi barang obralnya.

_Lu lupa kalau hidung Gon setajam anj*ng Pika-chan?_

"Author somplak! Nggak usah pake sensor kali!"

_Fanfic gue ini. Protes mulu lo. _

"Oh iya, Gon! Kenapa lu ngasih tau mereka soal keberadaan gue?!" jiwa emak-emak Kurapika mulai meluap, bersiap mengomeli Gon.

Gon pundung dan memasang _puppy eyes_ andalannya, "Eh... Habis mereka memohon-mohon gitu. Aku nggak tega."

Oke, seorang Kurapika Kuruta pun terhenyak dengan wajah pundung Gon, _"Yah, emang kelewat polos, mau digimanain lagi."_

_ Kelewat polos apanya, Kurapi-chan. Lu belum liat gimana Gon nyerang Killua di ka-_

"SHUDDAP, Author! Yang itu nggak usah dibahas!" Kurapika mulai sewot, "Inget rating woy!"

_Iya, iya. Cerewet banget. Kali-kali lo gue bikin terkurung sekamar semalaman sama Kuroro, mampus lo._

"Ya udah deh, kali ini gue maafin," Kurapika tersenyum, "Jangan diulangin lagi ya. Gue udah muak tugas gue di _copy-paste_ mulu."

"Yaay! _Arigachu,_ Pika-mama!" Gon melayangkan pukulan―eh, pelukan kepada Kurapika. Kurapika tertawa kecil sebelum balas memeluknya.

Krik krik.

Tanah Abang bereinkarnasi kembali menjadi Kuburan.

"...Pika-mama?"

Krik krik.

"OH! TERNYATA GON EMANG BENERAN ANAKNYA KURAPIKA!"

"WANJIR! GUE MESTI LAPOR KE JPGT2S, NIH!"

"ITU ANAK LU SAMA LEORIO ATAU SAMA KURORO, KURAPIKA?"

"KILLUA ANAK LU JUGA, KURAPIKA?"

―dan Kurapika, mabok sebelum pingsan di tempatnya.

.

*** III * : Aniki Keramas**

_"Kepada semua murid York Shin School, harap berkumpul di Aula Sekolah. Para murid tidak diperkenankan molor di Asrama, jajan di Kafetaria, menyontek tugas orang, atau selfie alay di lingkungan sekolah. Terima kasih. Sekali lagi..."_

"Gue sedikit lagi nih," Killua mempercepat gerakan menulisnya. Buku tugas IPA-nya dihiasi dengan tulisan ceker ayam miliknya, karena di percepat, tulisannya jadi mirip ceker itik.

Gon merebut buku tugasnya yang jadi korban contekan Killua, diikuti reaksi protes bocah ubanan itu. Satu soal lagi, boo! Tega banget sama uke lu sendiri, Gon!

"Nyonteknya nanti lagi. Ayo ke Aula, Killua!"

"_Please_, Gon! Satu soal lagi, nanggung tau!" mohon Killua miris. Author kasihan ngeliatnya *lempar pindang ke Killua.*

"Nanti dihukum Kuroro-senpai. Lagipula masih ada waktu sebelum Bisuke-sensei masuk, kok! Pasti kekejar!" Gon menyemangati Killua dengan kalimat super positif andalannya. Killua cuma bisa pasang _palmface,_ tapi akhirnya menyerah juga. Soal keras kepala, Gon yang menang.

_"Kepada seluruh murid York Shin School, tidak terkecuali yang sedang mesra-mesraan di kelas, harap berkumpul di Aula Sekolah__―__bzzztt..."_

_ "Killu."_

Belum sempat keduanya _sweatdrop_, mereka dikejutkan dengan pembajakan mendadak speaker sekolah. Yang... Rasanya familiar.

"Apa itu?"

"Kayaknya kenal," Killua mikir keras. Membuat rambutnya kian ubanan.

_"Killu Killu Killu Killu Killu Killu Killu Killu Killu Killu Killu Killu Killu,_" Suara berintonasi datar tersebut terus menerus menggiang di seantero sekolah.

Wajah Killua mendadak horror. Tubuhnya merinding hebat, bulu kuduk maupun bulu ketek-nya berdiri tegak. Bibirnya mengering dan bodi-nya makin _sixpack_.

Author juga bingung kenapa bodi Killua makin _sixpack._ Seksi, sih. Tapi menurut Author harusnya Gon yang―

INGET RATING WOY!

Oke, oke.

"Killua?" Gon melambaikan tangannya di hadapan Killua yang masih membeku, melongo kayak ikan mas kurang makan.

Satu.

Dua.

Tiga.

"Sayang semuanya~" Author tebar kecup, sebelum ditangkap sama para FGs dan diikat kembali di pohon bawang.

"ITU ANIKI GUA! CEPET KE AULA! NANTI GUE DI KERAMASIN LAGI SAMA DIA!"

WUSH!

Kanmuru Killua menggosongkan lorong sekolah.

.

.

Aula York Shin School terlihat sumpek. Gimana nggak, lebih dari dua ribu murid berkumpul di ruangan yang luasnya cuma setengah lapangan sepak bola. Tanpa AC. Bisa kebayang bagaimana udara yang dikontaminasi dengan lebih dari dua ribu jenis keringat? Walau sedang diikat di pohon bawang, Author ikutan muntah.

"Cacingmen, cacingmen. Qua dingin, qua qua. Panta seprit kola~"

Seorang gadis _blonde_ yang dikuncir dua tampak menjajakan asongannya. Berkeliling di sekitar murid sambil mempromosikan jajanannya, "Qua High Quality! Diambil dari mata air Kutub Utara!" ebuset...

"Gon! Beliin chocorobo dong~" Killua kedip-kedip sambil memunculkan telinga dan ekor kucingnya. Bergelayut manja pada Gon yang sibuk mengipasi wajahnya yang penuh keringat.

Tidak berpikir panjang sampai ubanan, Gon langsung mengiyakan. Ia memanggil Si Pedagang Asongan yang sekarang tengah memberi _love-attack_ ke segala arah.

"Asongan-san, minta chocorobo sama qua dinginnya..."

Asongan-san? Gon, seenak perut banget namain orang.

"Oh, boleh!" Pedagang Asongan tersebut berbalik. Berjalan ke arah Gon dan Killua yang berkeringat di pojok ruangan...

_Please _jangan berpikir macam-macam. Walau pikiran Author sekarang tidak lolos sensor untuk _rating T+_.

"WAT DE? BISUKE-SENSEI?!"

Gon dan Killua melongo hebat. Ngeliat guru IPA mereka yang umurnya lima puluh tujuh tahun, bergaya ala loli dan tadi tebar _love-attack_ kemana-mana. Ditambah, bawa tas selempang berisi barang dagangannya.

_"Nenek-nenek nggak tahu diri..."_ Batin Killua _sweatdrop._

"Apaan sih lo berdua? Kayak ngeliat setan aje. Jadi beli nggak?!" Bisuke mencak-mencak, "Chocorobo sisa yang ayam bawang. Qua dinginnya masih HQ nih."

"Eh, iya. Udah itu aja, berapa jadi?" Gon buru-buru ngeluarin dompetnya yang lepek. Isinya dikuras mulu sama Killua sih. Gon lagi, kelewat polos sampe mau aja _diporot_ (?) Killua.

"Chocorobo lima ribu, qua dingin HQ lima ribu. Sepuluh ribu."

"Emm..." Gon menggaruk pipinya, "Aku cuma punya tujuh ribu lima ratus, Sensei."

Sumpah, kasihan gue sama Gon. _Diporotin_ mulu sama Anak Kucing Tamfan nggak tahu diri *buang ingus.*

"Yaelah, elu. Ya udah deh, nggak apa-apa. Beruntung elu murid favorit gue. Kalau bukan udah gue kamehameha lu," Bisuke merebut uang tujuh ribu lima ratus milik Gon, lalu menyerahkan kantong plastik hitam berisi, yah, chocorobo Killua dan qua HQ milik Gon (gue rasa nggak perlu diketik lagi).

"_Arigatou, Bisuke-sensei!"_ Gon pasang wajah malaikat. Killua tersipu melihatnya, Bisuke ngiler, dan author kejang-kejang di pohon bawang.

NGOOOONGG~

Sebentar. Salah SFX.

NGIIIIING~

Suara decit sepatu bot Spongebob, eh salah. Suara bising mic yang baru di-nyalakan mencuri perhatian dua ribu murid yang tadi sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Mereka menoleh ke arah podium dengan serentak. Di sana berdiri seorang Jomblo Ngenes yang lampu podiumnya menyala.

"LO KATA ACARA TEK MI AUT? BUNUH NTU AUTHOR!"

"Sori, sori, laptop gue dibajak tadi," Author beralasan dengan tidak etisnya, "Jomblo Ngenes, keluarlah engkau. Semriwing semriwing~"

Hening.

"Sebentar, habis ini siapa yang keluar? Mana naskahnya?" demi kelancaran cerita, FGs rela melepaskan Sang Author dari pohon bawang, "...Netero _Kaichou_? Mana orangnya?"

Tidak lama, dari balik panggung keluarlah kakek-kakek seksi dengan uban putih yang diikat kebelakang. Bakiaknya yang setinggi Tembok China keletak-keletuk dengan anggun setiap dia melangkah. Siapa dia? Author juga tidak tahu. Tanyakanlah kepada kumisnya yang bergoyang~

"Siapa tuh?"

"Nggak kenal, deh."

"Ada yang tau?"

"Kayaknya pernah liat..."

Dasar murid durhaka.

"Ekhem!" kakek-kakek seksi tersebut berdehem. Membuat Aula menjadi sehening Kuburan. Author masih sempat _cosplay_ jadi Mbak Kunti dan _selfie-selfie_ sebelum kembali ditawan para FGs karena dinilai membahayakan.

"..."

"..."

"Ohohoho~ tega-teganya kalian Para Murid kami yang mukanya standar semua, melupakan _Kouchou _terseksi sepanjang masa hanya dalam tiga bulan. Lu kata kartu perdana, wahai murid-muridku sekalian. Janganlah kalian durhaka," kakek-kakek tersebut mengangkat _banner_ #YOWESAKURAPOPO sepanjang lima meter dengan ID-ID tetekbengeknya sekaligus.

"HOI, Kakek! Wajah Killua kagak standar!" protes Sang Author dengan gagah berani. Para FGs terpesona melihatnya.

_Oh, tumben sarapnya sembuh._

"Wajah Killua itu dibawah standar!"

―dan terjadilah adegan yang harus disensor demi kebaikan para Pembaca yang Budiman sekalian. Ketahuilah bahwa Sang Author memang sarap dan sedikit _pervert_, dan berkali-kali hampir melanggar _rating_. Kami benar-benar berterima kasih kepada FGs yang bersedia berpartisipasi dalam hal menyadarkan Author kami yang sarap ini. Semoga kegiatan ini memberi manfaat bagi kita semua, maupun pencerahan kepada Author kami yang kehidupannya gelap gulita. Kami ucapkan banyak terimakasih atas perhatiannya. Dan banyak maaf atas gangguannya. Wassalam.


End file.
